Cuando se Comprende no hay Secretos
by DarkDawn2000
Summary: Nadie lo ha notado, pero sí. Nadie sabe quién es, pero yo sí. La forma en que he sido criada no solo me sirve para tener respeto con los demás, destacar en las clases y que me traten con respeto. Esa forma de crianza me ayudó a identificarlo. Ahora sé quién es, cómo fue elegido y por qué. Pero empecé a saber más de eso cuando me tomó como su amiga, compañera y ayuda en su labor.


Sinopsis.

Los ninjas son originarios de Japón. El Nomicon está escrito en japonés. Los grandes ninjas elegidos por el Nomicon son descendientes de japoneses.

Todo apunta a un país, cultura, escritura y descendencia. Solo hace falta comprenderlo.

No se pueden comprender muchas cosas cuando estás maravillado viendo al ninja hacer sus volteretas, salvando a la gente, lanzando poderes o escuchándolo lanzar su bomba de humo. Todo pasa frente a nuestros cuando no nos estamos dando cuenta, sobretodo cuando somos niños o adolescentes. Todos con la misma cultura y atención cuando somos de la secundaria Norrisville, de la misma ciudad y de el mismo país, pero yo no provengo de ahí. De ninguno de esos tres lugares. ¿Cómo llegué con mi familia a este país, a esta ciudad y a este colegio? La respuesta son unas cuantas palabras: trabajo de mi padre y estudiante de intercambio. Normalmente los padres japoneses tienen mucha confianza con sus hijos y los dejan en su hogar o con unos familiares cuando se van, pero 1) Nos mudamos allá porque es donde nos vamos a quedar por el resto de nuestras vidas (al parecer) y 2) Yo soy la estudiante de intercambio.

No tengo ningún problema en que me saquen de mi colegio a mitad de año, empaque mis cosas, me despida de mis escasos conocidos, subirme a un avión con mi familia que va en camino a otro continente y establecerme allá por el resto de mi vida (al parecer). Nosotros los hijos no podemos contradecir ni en lo mínimo a nuestros mayores. Así nos crían. Puede que con ustedes sea diferente y les parezca rara nuestra crianza, pero a nosotros también nos parece rara la de ustedes.

* * *

En un mes y medio aprendí a hablar y escribir el español, ya que para los japoneses es fácil aprenderlo tanto como para que las personas que hablan español les es fácil aprender japonés. En menos dos semanas sacamos todo lo necesario para el viaje y en menos de media hora mis maletas estaban listas para el viaje. Estaba nerviosa por el viaje o si iba a ser aceptada en mi nuevo colegio, ya que en el que antes estaba mantenía de cabeza en libros, libros y libros. Nunca supe si esa era la razón por la cual los otros estudiantes me rechazaban; o ellos no querían a una niña lectora como amiga o yo era muy antisocial ante ellos cuando me compraban un nuevo libro, lo que era muy seguido.

* * *

Extrañaría el aroma de mi cuarto (olía a mí), el sonido de la puerta corrediza de mi armario, el cual era suave como una ola a lo lejos en el mar cuando iba a la playa en los veranos, las ramas del árbol de cerezo en el patio delantero que se asomaban en mi ventana; que danzaban cuando hacía viento, y soltaban sus dulces y suaves pétalos que se filtraban por mi ventana. Esos pétalos que revoloteaban en una danza elegante y espontanea a la luz del suave sol en primavera. Esta estación y los arboles de cerezo me hace recordar a mi anime favorito: Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso (en español Tu Mentira en Abril). De ahí viene mi nombre: Kaori. Y bueno, mi apellido es Misaki, también sacado de un anime. Soy Misaki Kaori, apellido y nombre sacados de dos anime distintos: Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso y Another. El primero en general tiene violines, pianos, romance adolescente y música clásica. Another, bueno, va más por el lado de sangre, maldiciones, sangre, muerte y sangre. Las adolescentes en ese tipo de gustos son escasas, yo como una de ésas. Creo que esa es una de las razones por las cuales no era muy aceptada en mi clase. Ahora me imagino cómo será en mi nuevo colegio: mis libros mis gustos y mi país. ¿Cómo tratarán a una japonesa? Según lo que mi padre me dijo que sólo hay un 0.5% de japoneses de raíz en esa pequeña ciudad. 0.000.1% seremos nosotros, lo que me dije a mí misma.

* * *

Turbulencia, vértigo y un rumor que recorría el avión de que en Norrisville (en general, en la secundaria Norrisville) había un ninja. Al parecer, todas las leyendas y libros que he leído sobre él son ciertos.

 **¡Primera historia de mi cuarto programa favorito! Qué nervios e.e**

 **Ojalá les guste esta sinopsis, y más el primer capítulo que llegará pronto.**

 **Para las personas que no han visto anime ni saben nada de Japón estoy abierta a las preguntas: ¿por qué primero el apellido y después el nombre? Así es en Japón, fácil respuesta 7u7. Si hay más preguntenme en los comentarios. No pregunten respecto a Another, el anime sangriento: vi unos seis minutos del primer cap, pensé que era de fantasmas, luego supe que era de sangre y lo vi… Interesante, y para nada traumante. Del otro hay vienen ese sensual nombre y sensual apellido 7w7. Divinos.**

 **Espero sus reviews :D**

 **Nos leemos prooonto.**

 **Se despide**

 **-Dawn**


End file.
